


Pokemon Loud Dungeon

by Fox_Tyden



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: Lincoln became the protagonist of his own version of Pokémon dungeon.





	1. Karp!!

*Splash*  
The hit with the water make Lincoln recover conscience.  
-Ouch! . . . what the..?  
Lincoln looked around trying to see were he was, but almost immediately he feel that something was wrong.  
To begin, he have a nice-ass vision, basically he have a 180° at his sides, like 90° in front of him (with a blind spot at his nose) and a little shitty less than 50° above him, this was awesome regardless the situation.  
After the joy of the discovery of his new visual field, the horror hit him. All of he could can see is river rocks, bubbles, some kind of weed and sand.  
He was under the water.  
The panic took him over and instinctively make him to take a deep breath, catching only water.  
The fear of drowning make him try to swim to the surface but... his legs, he couldn't feel his legs! and his arms! oh dear lord!  
Well, to be precise he couldn't feel his legs like... legs, he feel them like if they were tied up in form of a... paddle? And same with the arms, they were there but shorter and without fingers, just... paddles.  
Lincoln twitched to see his body but he doesn't have a neck now, instead, all of his body bended with his moves, almost like a snake but more restricted.  
His self exploration ended when he remembered that he was drowning... amm, was he even drowning? he didn't feel like he was drowning.  
"Wait a minute... my limbs are like paddles, I have better vision, my body is like one pice instead the complex doll thing, and I can breath under water... I'm a fish now!" It all make sense now... almost.  
Lincoln tried to remember what was the last thing he did, but nothing, he couldn't remember it. In fact, he couldn't remember anything at all!  
His name.  
Yea, he can remember it! Lincoln... umm.. Loud!  
Lincoln Loud.  
And... and he was a human.  
But...  
Nothing else.  
Lincoln searched in his mind but something was blocking his memories.  
Defeated by his own mind he decided to concentrate in the problem at hands: what exactly he was.  
I mean, he was a fish for sure, but what kind of fish?  
"The water" he though "I will be able to see my reflection in the surface"  
He scan his surroundings for a good spot to do it. At his left was what it looked like the fall of a waterfall, and on his left the river course.  
Lincoln followed the course, keeping a short distance of the riverside, hoping to find a pond.  
Thankfully it doesn't took much to find one, but now the problem was "how in hell I am going to see my reflection in the surface?" Good idea at first but poorly planed.  
"Maybe... I could jump and in the air I will be able to see me at least for a couple of seconds" Having made up his mind, Lincoln proceed with his plan.  
He took some distance to run, no, swim and after taking a deep breath he began to swim as fast as he could.  
Maybe too fast.  
Definitely too fast.  
He tried to stop himself but his new body was hard to control.  
It was now or never... well no, it was now or get rekt by the edge.  
Lincoln quickly changed the direction upwards and jump out of the water.  
If you were at the riverside you could have see the majestic fish in the air, but for Lincoln it was worse than a rollercoaster, and everything in slow motion.  
"Quick!" he told to himself "now it's your chance, take a look!" thankfully he was in an angle that this can be possible but almost immediately after seeing his reflection, he wished that he wished to no have done that.  
-A Magikarp?!- he shout before he hit the ground -I AM A MAGIKARP?!  
How in the world was that even possible? and what is more, how does he know what a Magikarp is?  
Lincoln knew that a Magikarp was a pokemon and a fucking terrible one, so being one was a living nightmare.  
"Ok, time to think" Lincoln though "I'm Lincoln Loud, I'm a human boy... well not a human now, apparently I know about pokemon and... ungh! . . . no, I have nothing else" his mind was like a labeled withe sheet with no more information aside from the label. It was terrifying to think that all of your memories, your life, you, just disappear in a blink of an eye, but more terrifying was that when you wake up you have become...  
-A MOTHER FUCKING MAGIKARP!!- he yelled to the sky.  
-Can you please shut the fuck up?!- a raspy voice coming from behind some bushes scolded him. Lincoln jumped fighting the gravity trying to position himself so he could see who was shouting.  
Answering to his efforts a short and blue figure appeared at his side.  
-By Arceus! You are really a noisy dude- the figure said as it came close to him.  
-You... you are a Riolu- Lincoln told to the now identified figure.  
-No shit Swaldlock! What was your first clue?- the Riolu said with sarcasm -so what's your problem? Why are you yelling?  
-Can't you see it?- Lincoln angrily asked -I'm a friking Magikarp!  
-Well crap, it's a shame that you were born being a useless pokemon but that doesn't give you the right to yell like if you were being raped or something.  
-That's the problem!- Lincoln was losing his nerves -I weren't born as the shittiest pokemon! I'm a human!!  
-A hooman?- the Riolu crooked it's head.  
-Not a hooman, a HUMAN!  
-Oh! like those mythical creatures in the fairy-type tales?  
-Fairy-type tales?- Lincoln tried to crook his head too, but he didn't have a neck anymore -I... what do you mean with mythical?  
-Well, they are spooky creatures from various tales that could be good or bad. Oh! there is this tale that said that they called themselves "trainers" and like to capture pokemons in some sort of sphere and then force them to fight against each other just to their amuse- the Riolu shivered -hu, that scared me for a long time.  
Seeing it from that point of view, Lincoln could see that i some sort of way it was like slavery and deep inside of him he feel bad for enjoy so much those games ("that" he could remember well).  
-Dam that's deep- Lincoln manages to said -but anyways, I am a human... or I use to be a human, I... I don't know what happened. I can't remember much about me, but I'm sure that I was a human.  
-Ajam, if works for you then it's fine- the Riolu's sarcasm was limitless -well, I have things to do so...  
-No wait! please don't leave me like this!- Lincoln took a jump.  
-All right, all right! I'll take you back to the river.  
The Riolu took Lincoln off the floor like if he were a dish, but as the Riolu lifted him, he felt a sharp pain in his fin that made him jump off of the paws of his helper.  
-Hey! what happened?- the Riolu said, trying to catch him.  
-I.. ouchouchouc, it hurts!  
-Woa wait! Here, let me see- the Riolu said finally catching him, scanning him, looking for some injury -here! I see it. Oooooh snap.  
-What? What is?  
-Two things actually. First, you are a Magikarp.  
-Haha, so funny.  
-Second, you have a deep cut in one of your fins... and it looks preeeeety bad.  
Well. Fuck. First the Magikarp shit, then his memory and now a fucked up fin. This day just gets better and better isn't it?  
Lincoln wanted to cry, and not cry like when you hit your tiny against the corner of a furniture, he wanted to dry like a baby. It was too much for him and he just wanted to have a moment to breath but life was a bitch.  
Lincoln got out of his self pity trance and saw that his companion was shifting glances between him and the forest with what Lincoln could identify as a mix of confusion, anger and desperation.  
-Are you fine?- Lincoln asked to his companion.  
-Umm? yea- the Riolu snapped back from it's trance -I... uh, you are the one who are injured, why did you ask if I'm fine?  
-Because you seem like you were chased by someone or something.  
-You... you are worried for me?  
-Well yea, why not?  
-You are the one...- the Riolu stoped himself before continuing with it's argument as if he have realize about something -heh, you are special, you know?- Lincoln was puzzled about those words -I have make my decision! you are coming with me.  
-Were?  
-To my town- the Riolu proudly said -I'm taking you to the hospital.  
Lincoln could barely believe it! He was so happy to hear that there was a hospital, but what's more, he have someone who was willing to take him there.  
-Thank you so much man.  
-Not a man- the Riolu snapped back -I'm a girl.  
-Oh shit, sorry! I didn't mean it, really!  
-Don't worry, I lost my Floettebell voice when I though that howling increases my strength. The name's Lynn by the way.  
-Oh! I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.  
-Lincoln Loud?- Lynn repeated more to herself than to him -weird, you have a last name, just like him.  
-What?  
-Nothing, forget it. Let's just go, I don't want to be in the forest when the sun goes down, I'm not a fan of the Ariados rampage nights.  
Lincoln knows what an Ariados is and he was dam sure that nothing good could come from a rampage of them.  
  
...  
  
After a long and awkwardly silent travel across the forest, they had finally arrive to a what Lincoln could see and judge, a small town in of huts of different sizes and shapes. Maybe because it was getting late and the sun was glowing in a pale orange light but he could swear that the town was glowing like if it were made of gold.  
-Ya' know what?- Lynn started the conversation -It's a small town and with few townsfolk (not to mention the lack of sport here) but it's a good place to live- she took Lincoln by his sides and then proceeded to lift him so he could see the whole landscape -look it by yourself.  
Lincoln have already saw one part of the town, but now that Lynn was carrying him while they were walking through the "streets" he could see that the houses were indeed colorful and made in different sizes, he could almost identify what kind of pokemon live in each one of them just by watching the entrances.  
The street was made of river rocks and sand, and in each crossroad there were big berry trees of different kinds.  
It was so beautiful that Lincoln couldn't believe it was made by pokemons "I didn't think that pokemons could be this organized by themselves" he though.  
-Finally!- Lynn shout, taking back Lincoln to the dish-caring position -here we are, the hospital- Lincoln took a look of the building in front of them, now identified as the hospital, it was a small, cylindrical shaped pink and green building, maybe two floors -it isn't as big as the one in Woodsboro but it's perfect for our little Dazzling Town- she said proudly.  
"A perfect name for the town" Lincoln though.  
They came in into the hospital, and as Lincoln had supposed, the building was the trunk of a tree (and a big one even to be transformed into a small hospital). The whole building was carved in the tree trunk for what Lincoln could see, even the majority of the furniture. It was very impressive the details in the carving.  
-Doctor?- Lynn shout when she arrived to the reception desk -Doctor?! DOCTOR!!  
-Sweet love of Cresselia, quiet!- a warm voice coming down the stairs from behind the reception desk answered her -I finally managed to make that poor Braixen to fall asleep and you came here yelling like there was no tomorrow.  
-Sorry doctor but my paws are occupied and I can't ring the bell- Lynn said while she lifted the injured Magikarp, lending him to the doctor -oh yea, Lincoln Loud meet dr Rita, dr Rita meet Lincoln the useless Magikarp.  
Lincoln wanted to reply to the insult, but she was right. Recovering from the anger shot, Lincoln turned his eye to see the doctor that was presented to him as dr Rita. She was an Audino "what a cliche" he though.  
-Hello doctor Rita- he finally said to her. The doctor smiled at him so warmly that his heart skip a beat.  
-Hi Lincoln, tell me whaaaa- her eyes opened wide when she saw his injured fin -oh boy! this really looks terrible!  
-Yea, he is pretty fucked up- Lynn said -but I don't get it, how does he managed to cut only his fin and not the rest of his body?  
-Lynn! what did I told you about that kind of language? Humm!- dr Rita faked anger before continue -ahem, and byt how does he avoid to being cut, it's because he is a Magikarp.  
-And?  
-And- this time to the amazement of everyone, Lincoln spoke -Magikarps have scales that are hard as steel in order to avoid predators by being virtually inedible- "were did that came from?"  
-That's right- the doctor continue -but their fins are a different story tho, they are soft so they could be reliable to being used as intended. A cut like this will make him not only go slower, but he wont be able to navigate correctly and probably in the evolution he will have serious issues flying.  
-This means that he is now a cripple?  
Dr Rita leave Lincoln resting in the desk while she began to search something between the shelves of flasks of a wood carved cabinet -no if we do something about it now... just let me... aha! there you are- the doctor took a transparent flask with what it looks like some sort of green gooey stuff before returning beside her new patient -ok, this will help you to heal, but I will need your help Lynn, hold him tight and don't leave him move.  
Lynn knew what Rita was about to do, and it will not going to be pretty is she needed her help.  
Lincoln heard warning bells chiming with the words "hold him" but his stomach shrink with "don't let him move" that was all he needed to know to be sure that "that" thing in the flask will hurt like hell. His nerves make him flail like the fish he was now in order to scape, but Lynn, who was aware that he will try to scape, was already waiting for him and once he reached a comfortable position she dropped her paws at his sides like a mouse trap, taking care to not touch his eye or his fin.  
-Easy there- Rita said, stepping closer to Lincoln with the flask open -this will hurt just for a couple of seconds and no more- she told him with a caring and full of love voice, trying to calm the agitated fish, thankfully it worked -I just need to hold you because if this gets into your eye you could lost your sight -she pet his withe dorsal fin, relaxing him even more so Lynn could have a better grip -there, there... NOW!  
All of Lincoln's relaxation vanished with that last shout but there was too late for him to scape as he felt Lynn pushing her paws tighter and the hand of the doctor rubbing the gooey substance against his injured fin.  
It took a couple of seconds for the medicine to hit him, but when it did he wished to be paralyzed. It felt like if his fin was being boiled with hundreds of needles, then not only his fin hut, but his spine was burning. It was so much pain that he couldn't think straight. He wanted to yell but he didn't have enough air to do it. The only thing that he could do was struggle, and not even that since Lynn's paws have a hold on him like a press.  
Finally, after what it felt like an eternity of suffering, all the pain disappeared, leaving Lincoln exhausted, fighting for air.  
Lynn, feeling that he have stopped fighting, lifted her paws, freeing him so he could breath better. She didn't know how it feel to be treated with that thing, but after seeing how Lincoln twitched in her grip, she knew that it was way worse than that time when she tried to learn hi-jump kick and she landed wrongly, breaking her leg. She felt sorrow for him, and more when she saw that he was breathing heavily with some extra effort... wait a moment.  
-Hold on!- Lynn said -how does he can breath? He is a fish, he need water!- how doesn't she had realized before?  
-Well, yes and no- Rita answered her. She looked at Lincoln, waiting for him to be the one to explain it, but he was still recovering so she leave him -Magikarps are special, even when they are useless most of the time (sorry honey, no offense), they are pretty though, they can tolerate high amounts of pain, their scales are basically hard-steel, and on top of that, they have two respiratory systems: their gills and a set of lungs for land, this is mostly because of their evolution, their body need water just to maintain their scales and their gills (not to mention the hydration in all of the systems in the body).  
Lynn was amazed to know that Magicarps are tougher than she had initially though.  
-Wow dude- Lynn said, petting Lincoln in the head -you are a hard one to kill- she chuckled and she felt under her paw that Lincoln weakly did it too -so... what now?  
-Well, he can't go back to the water until his fin have scar tissue firmly connecting the two parts of the fin and that's going to take some time, like a week if he is lucky, but for the moment he will need someone to take care of him. Beside that, he is still partially indestructible as before.  
-So he is going to stay here until then.  
-Giratina in hell no! I don't have enough space and time to take care of him- Rita turned to Lincoln- sorry honey but you have to find someone else, I cn have you here only tonight.  
"Great!" Lincoln finally recovered some to think straight "this is perfect, now what am I going to do?" he sigh.  
Lynn looked at the still weak figure in the desk, feeling sorrow for that poor being. She though about her options and how they will affect her. After a couple of seconds she snarl.  
-I... I will take care of him!  
Lincoln couldn't believe what he had just heard, and apparently neither dr Rita.  
-But Lynn! I thought you were looking fo-  
-Doesn't matter!- Lynn cut her -I can't leave him to his luck (which until now had prove to be shit).  
-I...- Lincoln tried to thank her but it was hard for him to speak.  
-Shush! don't say a thing- Lynn told him, using a paw to cover his mouth -I still have thing to do, but I will come for you tomorrow morning, k?  
-Thank.. you...- he finally managed to said.  
-Good night Lincoln  
-... night... Lynn...  
And Lynn got out, disappearing behind the door.  
-You know what?- dr Rita told him as she lift him, making her way up the stairs from behind the reception desk -Lynn is a tough tomboy girl but she is a caring and sweet pokemon once you know her better- once they reached the top of the stairs they entered to a dark room, illuminated only by the dim light of the moon -hope you don't mind the snores of you companion.  
-The.. Braxien.. from before?  
-Yep, he is a little bit loud when he snores- Rita chuckle -his name is Onyx. Lori (another villager) brought him not so long ago, she told me that he was drunk, mumbling love poems to her sister Leni at their door- she chuckle again -poor thing, he is really in love with her, but Lori don't tolerate drunk people and less if they are at the door of her house. She thunder-punched the living thing out of him before she brought him.  
"Poor dude" Lincoln though.  
-I'll leave you in this bow of water- Rita whispered -it doesn't have enough water to soak your injured fin so it will help you to recover- he nod and she put him in said bowl -Sweet dreams Lincoln- she said before leave.  
Lincoln was now alone (almost) with his thoughts, but this doesn't lasted long as his fatigue hit him, making him to fall asleep.  
He dreamed about Lynn, but not the Riolu he had just meet, but a human Lynn. She was about his height, towering him for millimeters. For some reason he was sure that she was almost his age, but definitely older than him, maybe for one year.  
Her appearance was the one of a sport girl, wearing a white and red jersey with a big number one in the middle, red shorts with a white stipe framing them, and cleats with striped knee-high socks.  
Her physique was the the one who practice sports; slim and physically toned, but still feminine. Her long brown hair was wrapped in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes burning in fire of competition, her nose was slightly snub like, like if she had broken it in one of her matches, her big smile sprinkled with freckles in her cheeks that welcomed him to smile back.  
He wasn't sure why but he felt that she and the Riolu were the same girl, and what is more, he felt that she was very important to him.  
He tried to ask her who she was.. "Lynn" uh? Where that come from? "she is Lynn" a voice told him and he knew that it was true, but why is she so important to him? "you love her" again the voice "she is very important to you because you love her" he love her? Well, she really was pretty in many ways, and he felt that he know her very well, maybe... maybe she is his girlfriend? "she is your.."  
*SNORE*  
Lincoln woke up in the dark room of the hospital, still remembering his dream as if it were a movie he just had watched.  
*SNORE*  
Again the loud snore of his companion reverberate in the dark room.  
Lincoln cursed his luck and his companion for waking him up before he knew who the girl exactly was and if it was a relation between she and his new friend.  
He tried to go back to his dream but his brain didn't cooperate and instead he dreamed with a slime creature that chased him with a torch covered in barbed wire.  
  
*SNORE*  
  
End of chapter 1: Karp!


	2. If life gives you fishes...

It was very early in the morning, or at least that was Onyx the Braixen could tell judging by the light that enter through the windows.  
Last night he drank all the cherryberry sake that was left as leftover. As the barman of the inn he was allowed to consume all of the alcohol that he wanted if it wasn't enough for a drink.

Don't get it wrong, he can stand half a dozen beers without twitching, but the strong drinks are, for some reason, a different story. He was able to drink the amount of approximately two shots of his favorite drink from three different bottles before getting wasted.

The last thing that he could remember was that with a dizzy head he managed to lock the safe and the lockers were the alcohol is stored and then nothing.  
Judging by the sharp pain in his chest and by his surroundings he had probably ended up shouting poetry at the door of his crush-friend house and her sister (which who was his friend too) have thunderpunched him to calm him down... again, and then she threw his drunk ass in the hospital.  
He hates to be such a shitty friend like that but he can't stop himself when he is drunk. And he really love Leni, so the combination of this two makes a terrible combination. And Lori had told him that... and that if he puke in their door she will literally twist him like a fox pretzel.

And here he is. At the hospital. With an iron taste in his dry muzzle. He stood up and remained motionless while his stomach recovered from the paralysis. Lucky for him that the doctor was a lovely Audino and instead of leaving him to his luck, she always leave him a bowl full of water.

-What a lovely lady- he whispered as he make his way to the bowl that was waiting for him in a cupboard.

The dim light of the morning was almost purple, this means that it was about 6:something in the morning. Well at least he still can make it to his job without being scolded by his boss; a lovely but severe Kangaskhan with a not so lovely but sweet name: Trish. Her short temper has been the principal factor in why do she have very few friends, but he know that that is just a facade to hide her overprotective personality. Sometimes he wonder how it will be the day when the little Kangaskhan in her pouch (a sweet little girl named Pepper) tell her mom that she doesn't want to be in charge of the Inn and instead become an explorer.  
  
Onyx took the bowl with both of his paws... weird, he can't remember that the bowl weighted to much. Meh, it was probably because he was still a little paralyzed. He then began to drink from the bowl but then he felt something with his tongue, something... fishy

-...uh?- a voice said -what the? Hey!!

Onyx threw the bowl to the air in surprise that his bowl gained the ability to speak but when it hitted the floor something came out of the bowl while screaming.

-DAAANG IT!- the thing said as it slides through the floor.

It took a couple of seconds for Onyx to realize that it wasn't a demon that took possession of his bowl and, because of the hit with the floor, it broke the possession. It was just a Magikarp.

-Whoa! Sorry little buddy- Onyx apologized as he take the Magicarp from the floor -I didn't mean to do that but you scared me back there.

The Magikarp didn't say anything but Onyx could tell that it was angry.  
He decided to apologize with a new bow of fresh water for it, but when he piked up the bowl from the floor the pain in his chest came back as the fear leave with the adrenaline. He arched a little bit in pain.  
  
-Woo hey!- the Magikarp said now under his arm -are you ok?

Onyx couldn't answer. The pain war growing, making him to loose his breath. It took all of his energy to stand up again and take the Magikarp to the sink with the bow.  
He excused himself with pantomime before hardly make his way to the toilet.  
  
Lincoln's anger vanished as he saw the pain in the face of the Braixen, he could tell that the Braixen was really hurt when it went trembling to the other room, probably to the toilet.  
Now he was alone in the room. The fresh water in the bowl make him to feel refreshed and now his injured fin feel good, actually, better than good. It was like nothing had happened. He flapped his fin to see if the cut was still there or if it has vanished with the pain *flap, flap* yep it was still there.  
Beggars can't be choosers.  
*Fwosh!*  
_-What just happened?_ \- Lincoln thought, it has sounded like if all of a sudden something have busted in flames... *snif, snif* and it smelled like it.

-Um... are you alright there?- Lincoln asked to the Braixen on the other room -do you need me to call for Dr. Rita?- Lincoln suspect that the nurse live in a house and not at the hospital but the question leave his mouth before he could think on it.

The Braixen didn't answer. Lincoln thought that probably the Braxien was really bad and it needed help really bad. But what could he do? He was a fish out of the water, with fins instead of arms and legs.  
He can't do shit without someone else.  
He was powerless.  
He feel worthless.  
Suddenly, the entrance door of the room opened and the familiar voice of the doctor greet him with a "good morning" directed to no one in particular.

-Quick!- he shout -the Braixen is in the other room and it really need help!

Dr. Rita said nothing and hurried to the other room. When the door opened a cloud of black smoke came out of the bathroom (now he was 70% sure that it was the bathroom), the smoke was back and dense, it smelled like charcoal.

-Lynn!- the doctor called from the bathroom -could you please open the door and the widows! *cof, cof* also, pass me a withe flask made of ceramic that says "Poliwag algae"

Lincoln saw Lynn enter the room. She waved him a quick "hi" and with blurred moves she opened the widows in the room and jam the door fully open, then as fast as she was moving, she went out of the room and came back with the requested bottle under her arm - _she is using "quick attack" to do it. Well, that is handy_ \- Lincoln thought.

-What just happened?- Lynn ask as she came to his side after deliver the flask.

-Dunno, the Braixen woke me up liking me, then it trowed me to the floor and when it came to pick me up it just archer in what I believe it was pain, then it leaved me here before it went to the... bathroom?- Lynn nodded confirming his suspicions about the room -and moments later I heard  and smell something busting in flames.

Lynn stood in silence for a couple of seconds, maybe thinking on the situation.

-Daaam! Poor Onyx- she finally said -Lori fucked him really good now... and not in the good way.

Lincoln was not the gossipy type but he was utterly confused -Um, can you explain it to me?- Lincoln requested.

-Yea, sure. You see, the Braixen's name is Onyx and he is in love with a Swaddle named Leni. She lives with her two sisters: a Kirlia named Lori (the older) and a Petilil named Lily (the younger), she is the middle one. The problem here is that Leni is so space out that her density blocks the pathetic attempts of Onyx to be noticed as a potential bf matter. Lame I know.  
"Then there is Lori, she knows like everyone else that Onyx is a good guy but when he get drunk he is a problem, a minor but still a problem. Mostly for her."  
  
Here Lynn sight, like if she had remember something partially funny. She turned to face the bathroom and closing her eyes she shook her head in disapproval. For Lincoln it looked like she wanted to do something, but he couldn't think in what exactly.

-I know how Onyx can be when he is drunk- Lynn continue -and we know that Lori had warned him to not come near her house when he is like that or else she will literally "dispose" him but... this time she cross the line, I mean, look at him!- she extend a paw at the bathroom like if she wanted to weight the situation -he is really fucked up!

-What did I say about that language?!

-Sorry doctor, it won't happen again.

-You really care about him, don't you?- Lincoln asked, totally ignoring the last exchange of words.

-Pff, NO!- Lynn hesitate -I mean, yea he is generally a good dude and a funny companion, but...- she pause, weighting her words -we are just friends.

-You sounded more interested on him to be "just friends"- Lincoln pushed.

-I was just saying that because... I can use it!

-Use it?

Lynn turned to face him with a poor intention of a smug smile -information is really handy sometimes my little crappy fish.

Lincoln took the blow in silence, he knew that if he fight back he will lose the fight in less than a couple of arguments.

-So, what are you gonna do now? Dr said that you can't stay here, and you can't swim in strong currents, do you have somewhere to drop your ass meanwhile?- Lynn ask him.

-No. Like I told you before, I am... was a human. I can't remember anything but my name... and pokemon facts. I don't have anywhere to go... I saw a pond near the town entrance, I guess I can stay there until my fin recovers.

With a glance worthy of a sphinx, Lynn kept her silence, again, weighting her words before they came out. To the casual eye she just looked imposing, but Lincoln could swear that she was having a struggle thinking deeply. Finally after a couple of seconds she took a deep breath and began.

-I have things to do, thing that yesterday you make me leave incomplete, but I will be lying if I blame all to you since I could have leaved you there.  
"Here it's the deal: I had to find a flag with a partner yesterday, but for some shit I had to find it alone- Lynn snarled the last words with tangible hate- I'm in the need of a new partner, and I think that I could use you... somehow. Of course you can dump your ass in the pond like a stone, but let me tell you that we use that pond to wash the cloth.

There was a genuine invitation to make a duo hidden in between the insults. She wasn't the kind of people he like to be with, but he didn't really have many options, and if she was saying the truth about the pond he didn't have anywhere else to go either.  
It wasn't a easy choose but he have to stick with her for a little longer.

-Ok- He said hiding his excitement -I choose to be your partner.

-Perfect! Come on, we have to move or else we'll be late- Lynn did not waste any time and before Lincoln could say anything else, she took him under her arm and then they were flying across the room and then through the town. She was surprisingly fast, even for a Riolu... or that was Lincoln thought.

In less than a couple of minutes they were in what Lincoln could identify as a training camp. They were the only ones there as far as he could see, maybe they were too early for whatever Lynn needed him to - _I guess it's better to be early than late_ \- Lincoln thought but a quick glance at Lynn told him the opposite.  
She was searching, scanning the surrounds not only with her eyes and ears, but with her aura too. Even without witnessed this practice of abilities before, he could bet all of his scales that this was that superpower that the Riolu line of evolution shared.  
The main question for him was: what is she searching for?  
Like if she could hear his thoughts, she stretched her free arm, pointing with her paw to a branch of a nearby tree. He followed her paw and after a couple of seconds he saw what was she pointing at: a slender shadow, hidden in the dense foliage of the tree.

-I see you up there boss!- Lynn shouted -I'm not that late and you know it, so come down.

The shadow let out a loud sigh before making its way down to were they were.

-Maybe you aren't late today- now that it was down of the tree, Lincoln could see that it was a Kirlia. It's voice was warm and welcoming, but with a remarkable annoyance in her tone -but yesterday you didn't reported back at HQ.

-I had to do another things- Lynn snapped back at it -you can ask Dr. if you don't believe me.

-I was WORRY you dumbass!- the Kirlia yell with more rage in her words -when the jelly-ass of your partner came back without you I thought that you were in problems. I literally searched the whole area for you, and when I came back for reinforcements Mr Lynn told me that he saw you heading to your house.

-Well, sorry but I was tired.

-FUCKING TIRED?!- the Kirlia was red from the anger, clenching its teeth, getting ready to destroy Lynn's ass but it stopped, it closed it's eyes and taking a deep breath it continue -you know you are literally in HUGE problems don't you.

A smug smile took place in Lynn's face. She looked at Lincoln and even without any words he understood what she was about to say.

-Maybe you are right- she moved towards the Kirlia, strutting like a smug mofo -but it happens that I know how you let poor-bastard-Onyx back at the hospital- her eyes shining with arrogance -and I'm sure that Leni will not like it, not even a little bit.

If the Kirlia was angry before, now it was boiling madness. Lincoln wasn't sure if they could survive this bargain.  
The kirlia bowed slightly with its fists pressed tight, her whole body vibrating in rage. Then, it raised one of its hands pointing to a boulder.

-Aaarg!!- it yelled and the boulder explode, leaving just a cloud of dirt behind.

Lincoln froze in panic at the power of the Kirlia. He looked up to see if Lynn was as frightened as he, but she was still with the smug smile on her face, like if nothing had happened. Baffled by her nerves of steel, Lincoln began to feel protected by her mightiness.  
Until a cold drop of sweat hit him in the back.  
Blinking twice he realized that she was struggling to maintain her facade, holding back tears of fear - _we are so dead_ \- he thought.

-FINE!- the Kirlia hissed -you win this time, but let me tell you that next time I'll literally leave you to your luck. No rescue team, nothing!- once again the Kirlia forced itself to calm and not kill Lynn in the process.  
After calming itself the Kirlia finally fixed it's eyes in what Lynn was carrying under her arm -what is that?- it said pointing at Lincoln with it's chin -a floater? a toy?

Lincoln, still frozen by the recent display of destruction, tried to explain the Kirlia who he was but his lips moved without making a sound. To his luck, Lynn seemed to had transpired her panic attack and now she was ready to speak for the two of them.

-Well..- she began to speak - he is one reason that I didn't reported back at HQ yesterday- then, taking him with both paws she raised him at the Kirlia's eye level -I was on my way back after I got the flag when I heard someone screaming in the forest. I went to investigate it and then I found him. He cut his fin with a rock and I took him to the hospital.

The Kirlia maintained it's silence for a minute while it scanned him -Oh, sorry little friend- the kirlia began to speak, her voice now fully warm and comforting -I literally thought you were a toy. My name is Lori.

-Karp! ... erm... h-hello- Lori's voice was so calm that it took him off guard. Fighting back his nervousness he introduced himself -m-my name is L-Lincoln, nice to meet you!

Lori smiled at him, maybe legitimately or maybe making fun of him, but she didn't waste more time on him. She turned to Lynn again -Ok, he is your excuse and I accept it, but why did you brought him? just to show me that your story was true?

-Nope, he... well, since he can't go back to the river for some time, and since my EX-partner dumped me yesterday, we decided that we... we will be partners now...

...

Lincoln looked at Lynn's face, and even with the black fur of her cheeks, he could see a pale shade of red. It didn't hurt him to know that she was embarrassed of hi, I mean, he is a Magikarp! But Lori's laugh after the silence of disbelieve make his chest to hurt.

-Jajajajaja! Are you literally serious?! I... jajajajaja!- Lori fell to the floor crying and laughing -you literally suck at this jajajajaja!

Lincoln's anger began to build but he forced himself to regain control over his frustration, partially succeeding. But then he saw again the face of Lynn; the red of her cheeks was so bright that it was visible now, her lips clenching together in a tight line, and her eyes fighting back tears.  
That was it.  
Something deep inside of Lincoln broke and all of the fear and the shame became anger.  
To Lynn's surprise Lincoln jumped from her paws, landing at Lori's face in the ground, and then, gathering all of his strength he use _bounce_ on Lori's face, giving her one of a hell bitch-slap that it could be heard through the entire town and part of the forest. But that wasn't the end. Lincoln, still floating in the air thanks for the first part of the _bounce_ could see Lori's face of pain and disbelieve, looking at him with watery eyes. He still had work to do.  
He aimed to Lori's untouched cheek and, if she could see what he was planing to do, she tried to avoid him, but Lincoln wasn't done with her yet so he used his fins to navigate. Finally, all of Lori's attempts were fruitless as he landed on her other cheek with another painful slap that trowed her back to the dirt.

-Fucking shit!!- Lynn's voice was of amazement and joy.

Lori in the other hand was NOT happy, but she was amazed like Lynn... and in fucking pain.

-YOU LITTLE- !- Lori took Lincoln from the floor, ready to destroy his ass, but instead of a face of regret and fear, he was wearing a defiant glare at her, ready to repeat the punishment. she understood what he done and why, and even with her face hurting like a bitch, she once again in a short period of time, fought back her killer instincts -okay, I literally deserved that. I can see why she had chosen you as her partner... Well Lynn, I hope you are ok with your new partner.

Lynn ran to Lori and carefully took her new partner between her arms, stretching them with care -Yes!- she said with excitement and a wide smile on her face -yes I am.

End of chapter 2: If life gives you fishes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that guys.


	3. First run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on DBZ...

* * *

-I just hope you know in what you are getting into- Lori said still rubbing her sore cheeks.  
More than her checks her pride was hurt, and what is worst, by a mere Magicarp! Of course she wants revenge. Thunder-punch the shit out of him would be reaaaaally sweet for her.  
But.  
There’s this little Riolu.  
For a couple of months this little girl has been coming to her training sessions and briefings of the rescue team. Training and listening to all she was saying even when she wasn’t part of the team.  
Finally Lori decided to give her a chance to join the team since she had a great potential: athletic, strong, clever, brave and bold. Great qualities to begin with.  
The mayor problem was that she’s the “I” on “team”  
At the eyes of Lori, Lynn can strategize... strategies.. with almost any team member, but every plan involves to use the teammates as bait while she strikes the winning shot.  
No matter what was the cost Lynn will seek the victory, making her the worst possible companion AND a danger for everyone.  
Lori didn’t told Lynn that her last chance was completing yesterday’s mission, something simple: retrieve a flag from the enemy base and report back. Nothing extraordinary about it and not that hard to need the sacrifice of her partner.  
Results:  
•Her partner came back without her and the flag.  
•She didn’t report back.  
•Judging by the recent evidence (aka mayor twerp Magicarp), she didn’t even get the objective done.  
Literally a failure.  
But.  
She took care of someone in need even if that costed her victory.  
Results:  
•She put the needs of others rather than searching her own good wealth.  
•She took full responsibility of her actions... partially.  
•She CHOSED a partner who not only respect her but also defend her against a mighty foe.  
Literally a victory right there.  
Maybe it wasn’t the intended way (and not counting the extortion) but it was something Lori can accept.  
Lori wanted to smile but her cheeks were burning like a bitch right now.  
-All right twerps- Lori said taking back a little more control of the situation -first is for free, but if you ever happen to do something like that ever again, make my word: I’ll twist you like a pretzel!-  
By itself the warning was menacing but hollow so Lori decided use a visual, bending a nearby tree in the shape of a pretzel with her telekinesis.  
That helped a lot.

A couple of uncomfortable-comfortable minutes in between Lynn’s arms and chest passed and still Lincoln couldn’t find himself to tell Lynn that he haven’t had any food since yesterday.  
The pain and the adrenaline rush from before (Lori and Onyx’s ones) is now long gone and his body began to claim for the daily morning nutrition supply.  
... Wait a minute. What food could he obtain in this world?  
Eggs and bacon surely not.  
Actually, is that a possibility?  
The only eggs here are pokémon eggs and he is dead sure that he’s not going to eat any poké egg.  
The bacon could be provided by a pig/boar kind of pokémon but considering he is now the lamest fish pokémon that was a no.  
Another thing to face: pokémon eat each other.  
So many things ruined in such a short period of time. *[That’s what ya get for not reading the pokédex. Noob].  
Guess berries will be his new diet.  
-You know- Lynn began, putting an end to his trip on “trials and tribulations” train -

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this first even having a shit ton of fics that I promise before, but this one is giving me wild dreams and I really have to do it.  
> Hope you like it.  
> By the way, I have been playing Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon lately so my obsession with this specific fic make sense.


End file.
